my perfect doll
by BlindInsomniac
Summary: oneshot beyond birthdayXoc ophealia   a day with BB and his "perfect doll" in this fanfic he is protraded as a possesive master...no not perverted in the usual sense...no panty flashes and stuff like that please read and no flames XD


**Hello people of fanfictionland~XD…it's been a since I posted anything here…yea…so I decided to comeback with a nice and simple BBxoc{ophealia} oneshot~kekekeanyways for details about this fic please go to my profile and click on the link to my deviantart account**

She was his toy. His perfect doll. He fed her, clothed her, washed her, she was HIS. every morning after she woke up he would carry her to the bathroom, strip her of her clothes,lay her down onto the bathtub and wash off the "filth" from her body. after he would brush her long dark hair gently. he would then redress her, send her back to her corner to draw on the walls and he would go back to his corner, and just sit.  
>"ophealia, he said"come here"<br>she stopped drawing, and crawled over to BB.  
>"give me your hands" he ordered her.<br>she placed out her hands. he held them in his own, then he let go. He let his eyes trail up and down the path of her scars.  
>Does it hurt?" he asked.<br>she hesitated but shook her head. he nodded and picked her up, and carried her out the back door leading to the forest behind the orphanage. he layed her next to a large tree, a tree what was christioned by Ophealia as "the punishment tree"  
>"show me your back"<br>she turned to face the tree, showing her back to BB. he started to cut her back, quickly and quietly. she winced but had learned to stay silent. The punishment was over as soon as it started. after he was done he picked her up again and went back to their layed her ono the bed on her stomache. he took off her stained shirt. her back was raw and bloody. he stared at it. Against her pale skin, with the red blood on her back,it looked almost erotic. he quickly diminished the thought. how could he think such thoughts about his perfect doll, his pure doll. untouched by his filth. free from the dirtiness from the world. He kept her locked up in this gloden cage. she saw him, and only him.  
>he started to wash off the blood from her back with a washcloth. under the blood he could see the older scars. trailing from her back, to her stomache,to her legs, the faintest ones on her hands. the more gruesome ones on her legs. he broke her legs, mutilated them so that she couldnt runaway like she tried to do last time...{flashback}<br>He towered over her, his shadow covering her own. she was trembling trying hard not to scream.  
>"i saw you, i saw you leave this room without my permission, you were tryin to leave me werent you?"<br>she started to shake uncontrolably.  
>"n-no! i w-wasnt! please BB PLEASE NO!"<br>He started to hack at her legs, slashing at them, beating her bones to the extent that you could her it breaking. the blood was gushing out staining his arms a dark crimson...{end flashback}  
>He touched her legs, from the back of her calves to her thighs, tracing the numerous scars. He reached for her face. her perfect beautiful face. her long eyelashes creating long shadows dancing across her cheekbones. Her thin lips a perfect light shade of pink.<br>her face wasnt scared. after all perfect dolls shouldnt have scared faces, and he made sure his didnt either.  
>he finished wipping off the blood from her back. she was shivering from the lack of clothing on her. he picked her up so that she could face him. he stared at his perfect doll's face. so close to his own. he wanted to toudh it. but he wouldnt dare. if he did her face would become filthy, like him.<br>But he couldnt resist. He held her face, feeling everyinch of it. he released his hands from her face. he sighed and sank into her shoulders. she didnt move the entire time.  
>"are you tired BB?"<br>" no, i was just thinking."  
>"about what?"<br>" how filthy i am, how i should never touch something so clean like you"  
>she paused for a moment<br>"am i clean?" she asked  
>"you are my doll , my own personal, perfect doll. you are mine, of course you are clean, and i want to keep you clean"<br>she touched his it to face her.  
>" do you only see me as a doll?"<br>she wrapped her arms around his neck bringing him closer to her, his face closer to her. he tried to push himself away, but she was unrelenting.  
>"let me go ophealia" he ordered her.<br>she held on.  
>"i refuse"<br>for the first time, the doll had disobeyed the master.  
>He gave up, he let the restraints he put on himself loose, not free, but loose enough to kiss her.<br>he pressed against her lips , her mouth opening slighty , just enough for him to taste her.  
>He let go first.<br>" ophealia..."  
>she looked up at him, with her perfect eyes.<br>"yes, BB?"  
>" i have made you filthy, but i do not regret it."<p>

**Please leave a review XD…no flames…TT^TT**


End file.
